


Love

by WritingRevolutionary



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRevolutionary/pseuds/WritingRevolutionary
Summary: An ode to Les Miserables
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Love

Love is the tincture for the soul.  
It causes white lies to form on the lips of those most holy,  
makes sceptics believe  
and lets poor young men find their Mary's...  
...or Maria's...or Marietta's...

In love's absence cruel men rule  
and a harshness of character takes over charming men.  
Whilst evil takes root in others, mothers weep  
and gamins roam the street.  
Love becomes a curse to those whose masters' souls are parched  
And fear of its lack causes hearts to still and lips to seal.

And as one dare not always speak its name so plainly,  
there is love hidden in characters and words and pages.  
Waiting to be discovered.  
Waiting to be brought into the light.  
Waiting to seep into the soul of the unsuspecting  
until such a time as the 20th century is happy.  
And the dead men wake.

**Author's Note:**

> The quotes about Mary's Maria's or Mariettas and the 20th century being happy are taken from les mis by Victor Hugo, I don't own them


End file.
